New Dino Thunder Ranger
by shadowsongtress
Summary: It is a story about love and saving the world again.
1. Chapter 1

Tommy Oliver was just finishing grading the last of his papers when a friend and follow teacher poked his head in the door.

"Hey Tommy, you have to go sweet talk Mr. Johnson like the rest of us are doing." Mr. Mulberry tells him.

Tommy thought way do I need to sweet talk Mr. Johnson. "Why?"

"We are hiring a new cheerleading coach and she is beyond hot," Mr. Mulberry smiles.

Dr. Oliver nods, "Alright I will go and drool over the new cheerleading coach and hope she chooses me over you knuckleheads." He says with a laugh.

Mr. Mulberry says, "I saw her heading into the office and man did I want to ask her out right then and there. I have seen good looking women but wow."

Now Dr. Oliver was gaining interest. It had been a while since he had been on a real date. "I will walk by the office and see for myself rather or not she is worth me sweet talking the dragon man," Tommy glances at his friend. He puts the papers in his desk then heads to the office with Mr. Mulberry. Before he made it into the office, he was stopped by Mr. Johnson and asked to come here for a second. Dr. Oliver leaves his friend and walks with the principal.

Mr. Johnson asks, "Dr. Oliver if he can show the new cheerleading coach the ropes."

Dr. Oliver agrees. "I can show her around."

The principal tells him that she will also be the music teacher as well. "We were looking for a new cheerleading and music teacher when a friend of mine told me about a woman who was an ex-gymnast was looking for work but we do not have a gymnast program. So I met up with her to see if she would be interested in the cheerleading position and found out that she was into music as well and voilà there is the school's new music teacher and cheerleading coach."

Dr. Oliver thinks impressive. "Okay I will show her around." He thinks I have nothing better to do. So the principal leads him into the office where his friend Mr. Mulberry is following close behind with a look of damn oh his face.

He thinks some men have all the luck.

Dr. Oliver is stopped behind a woman who looks and smells oddly familiar from the back. She has long caramel hair and a petite body, plus she smelled like strawberries and vanilla. He remembers a girl that he used to love would use strawberry body wash and shampoo with a hint of vanilla. As he is thinking about his ex-girlfriend, the principal is talking to the woman gestures towards Dr. Oliver which makes the woman turn around.

"Tommy," she says in a voice of sheer surprise.

At the exact same time he says, "Kimberly."

Both are staring at each other with their mouths slightly open.

Mr. Johnson says, "You two know each other."

Mr. Mulberry is looking back and forth between his friend and the new teacher.

Kim thinks when I heard that Dr. Oliver was going to give me a tour; I never thought it was Tommy. When did he become a Doctor? "Yes, we went to Angel Grove High together."

Dr. Oliver thinks wow Kim I have not seen her in four years. I knew that I had known that smell and that body. He tells the principal, "Yes Kim and I were good friends before she left for the games." He was really thinking before she broke my heart and stomped on it.

Mr. Johnson says, "Well you should have no trouble than showing Ms. Hart the ropes. I must be going. I have to go over the new school schedule," He walks off.

Mr. Mulberry is thinking so this is the famous Kim who dumped him back in high school. Whoa, if I were with her I would never let her go. "Hi, my name is Mr. Mulberry and I teach social studies." He smiles at Kim.

Kim smiles, "Hi I am Ms. Hart, the new cheerleading coach and music teacher." She is feeling a weird sensation and knows the reason is because Tommy is standing not even one foot from her. She looks him over and sees that he has cut his signature dark brown locks and is wearing glasses but besides that he looks the same.

Tommy who has been staring at Kim speaks to her. "How about we get the tour started." "See you later Matthew." Matthew is Mr. Mulberry first name.

The two begin to walk. Tommy asks Kim, "So what brings you to Reefside?"

She looks at him, "Well I knew I always wanted to be close to home and thought that this city was close but at the same time far away so that I can have some peace."

Tommy agrees with her. "I know what mean." He begins to show her around the school. When he gets to one of her next room, he smiles. "This is where one of my favorite students likes to hang out. She is a singer who plays the guitar like you."

Kim thinks wow; Tommy has favorite students and is a doctor. "So, you are a doctor."

Tommy nods his head. "I went to college a little unsure of what I wanted than when I took a course on paleontology, I knew I wanted to be a Dr."

Kim smiles, "That is fantastic." Then she looks around the room. "I am happy with the instruments and hope that the students are eager to learn and grow."

Tommy glances at Kim. "Well I know one student who will come in and love to learn from you. Her name is Kira and she loves music."

Kim nods her head. "That is nice, so on to the next room."

Tommy leads the way to the next classroom and thinks should I tell her about the new power rangers and me being one. He shows her the gym, which is next to the office. "This is the gym and your office is right through those doors." He leads her to the doors that lead from the gym to her office, which has a small classroom in between for the teacher to teach or the students to hang out at when class is not in session.

Conner and Ethan are playing basketball when they see Dr. O walk in with a beautiful woman.

Ethan says, "Conner I wonder who that gorgeous woman is with Dr. O."

Conner nods and says, "Yeah, I know that Dr. O can bag a pretty woman but she is beyond sexy and smells nice."

Both boys consider following them but decide against it and return to their game.

Tommy shows Kim around the office and classroom before he shows her the cafeteria, nurse's office, and the other offices. "Kim this is pretty much it. I was wondering if you are not doing anything later maybe we can catch up. I would like to know how you became a teacher yourself."

Kim is hesitate but decides to take him up on his offer. What could be the harm in catching up? "Sure, Tommy I would like that," Kim returns to the main office to get her classroom files.

Tommy walks her to the office and gets her cell phone number and they plan to meet up at eight before she goes home for the night.

At home Tommy decides to clean up. He thinks boy do those kids leave his home a mess. When he gets to the kitchen, he opens the fridge. "Damn I need to go grocery shopping." He leaves for the store.

Kim who had been home for a few hours was deciding on what to wear. She thinks ok this is not a date but I still want to look nice. So she finally pulls a purple mini dress that she was dying to wear. She takes out a pair of purple and white shoes that have a diamond for a buckle, a pair of purple earrings, and platinum bracelet with purple diamonds. She takes a shower and uses her new body wash that is strawberry and vanilla bliss, next she puts on her clothes, then does her hair, and finally puts on her makeup. She thinks damn I look like I am on a date but before she can change her mind the doorbell rings. She thinks oh well and before going to answer the door.

Tommy who had the same problem as her getting ready also looked like he was going on a date with a black dress shirt, black dress pants, a black watch with black diamonds on it, two black diamond earrings in each ear, and his best black dress shoes. When she opens the door, he is taken aback. "Kim wow you look amazing."

She giggles, "Well you don't look so bad yourself." She locks her door and he opens the car door for her.

Tommy had decided to take out his new car rather than his jeep that he uses for work. The drive to his house was met with awkward conversation because neither knew what to say. So Tommy turns on the radio, which was either a blessing or a curse since the song playing was their song and both would be thinking about happy thoughts but then remember the break up. Finally, they are at Tommy's house and he opens the door for her and unlocks the door to the house.

Kim steps insides Tommy house. "Wow, Tommy I am impressed."

"Thank you," Tommy smiles at Kim. He gives her a little tour avoiding his secret room.

At dinner, Kim cannot but to smile. Kim asks Tommy, "When did you learn to cook."

Tommy laughs, "My mom was sick of me bringing her my dirty laundry and cooking for me so she taught me how to cook."

Kim laughs, "Yeah, your mom was a very talented chef."

"Just wait to you see the dessert I made." Tommy looks at Kim. The dessert is an apple and peach pie. Kim's favorite.

Kim smiles, "Tommy I love you, I cannot tell you the last time I had apple and peach pie. When I was training for the games I was not allowed to have it and after the games I was so caught up on the healthy diet that I never really went back to my original diet."

Tommy thinks of yeah you ate anything you wanted and never gained a pound. He smiles at the thought as he looks at her.

Kim thinks it is because of her wolfing down the pie he made. "Well what did you expect?"

Tommy just laughs as he takes a bite of pie.

After dinner, the two begin to sit on the couch to catch up. Tommy asks Kim, "What did you do after the games."

Kim tells him, "I was a gymnast coach in Florida which is why I think I can handle teaching teenagers although my students were kids and preteens." Kim bites her bottom lip, "My coach wanted me to continue but I knew my heart was just not in it anymore." "He said he would give me until March to decide but I just did not want to complete and wanted to try new things." She smiles thinking back.

Tommy tells her, "I agree and that is why I went from karate which I still practices, to race car driving, to being a Dr. and a teacher." "Maybe we could not make up our minds because something is missing." He looks at Kim with force in his eyes. "Why Kim?"

She knew the letter would be brought up. "I could act like I do not know what you are talking about but I will tell you the truth. Tommy when I went down to complete in the games, I was so excited but hurt because I was not a power ranger anymore and mainly because I had to leave you. After a while, I was so lonely and when one of the other gymnasts began to include me in with the others. I was so happy that I felt like I was a form of my old self again." Kim moves hair out of her eyes. "When I started to really hang out with them we did other things than what I did at Angel Grove which had me thinking that he was my soul mate and that is when I wrote the letter." "Now I thought I was in love with him like I was in love with you but I began to feel this weird feeling and when I found out he cheated on me with a few other girls I dumped him." "I felt so stupid that I only could go on a few dates before I decided to just stay single." "When I thought about maybe trying to be with you again, Billy told me that you had moved on, so I just focused on teaching and music." She looks away from Tommy and moves her hair out of her face again. Kim always did that when she was nervous.

Tommy tells her, "I needed to hear that thank you." "Yes I did date other women but I am single now." Of course, he had to throw that in. "Have been for a while and want someone to hang out with." Tommy glances at Kim.

Kim looks up at him with an unreadable expression.

Tommy wants to tell her how hurt he was by the break up but knows that he must first see where her heart is because he still loved her and knew that it would take time for them to be the couple they once were.

Kim says, "I would like a friend like that."

Tommy nods, "It's settle than." "Kim I was hurt by the letter and fall into a depression. I only dated other girls to try and fill the void that was left in my heart but realized two things; it was not fixing my broken heart and it was not fair to the women I dated." Tommy sneaks a glance at Kim. "So like you I focused on other things. Mine being paleontology, teaching, and karate."

They both look at each other and they start to inch closer to each other. They are lips only an inch apart when his doorbell rings.

He thinks who could that be and why do they have the worst timing. Tommy answers the door and sees his students and soon to be Kim students standing at the door.

They walk past him and go into the living room about to use the secret door to enter the lair when they see Kim and stop their conversation.

Conner is talking to Ethan. "I would rather be with a supermodel than have the new IPhones."

Ethan disagrees, "But the supermodels although nice cannot hold up to forty gigabits."

Kira rolls her eyes, "Really guys first off the new guitars beat out both supermodels and IPhones plus we need to see why ugly head has stolen the gem from the museum, maybe he knows that the gem has some sort of power or…"

Kim looks up surprised.

Tommy tells Kim, "These are a few of our students and they were picking up papers for the extra credit assistant."

She looks at him with a look that says Tommy I know when you are lying.

Conner goes over to Kim and shakes her hand. "I am Conner star soccer player and super excited to be in your music class."

Ethan waves, "Hello my name is Ethan and I would be honored to help you with any projects."

Kira sighs, "Hi my name is Kira and I am a singer and guitar player."

Tommy who had been watching the introductions speaks. "The papers are downstairs and if you stop by before school I can give the full instructions on how to finish the assignment."

Kim who knows something is up and is remembering back when she had to make excuses when a disaster occurred thanks to Lord Zed and Rita. Looked at Tommy with an all knowing look. She did not say anything on the account that she could be wrong and not wanting to jeopardize anyone's safety.

Tommy holds up his hands, "Ok the jig is up, we are power rangers Kim."

Kim gasps, "Tommy you are still a power ranger."

The others looked at him like did he really just give away the big secret and how does she know about Tommy being a power ranger.

Tommy seeing their faces explain who Kim is and the others faces relax.

Soon they are hounding Kim for questions.

Tommy says, "Enough for now." "So what is the problem?"

Kira explains about the gem being stolen.

Tommy nods and leads them to the secret lair, which Kim thinks is awesome. After some planning, the rangers have a plan. Tommy tells Kim, "He is sorry about cutting the date short."

Kim shakes her head. "It is fine and you have a valid reason." "How can I help?"

Tommy gives her a job and the rangers sneak into the evil man's castle.

They fight a few goons who they encounter and steal the gem causing a silent alarm to go off. But the rangers are gone before anyone enters the room where the gem was being guarded.

Kim is happy to see them safe and looks at the gem.

Tommy tells everyone, "I will need to run some tests on it and tell you guys tomorrow."

Conner nods his head, "Ok I have soccer practice at nine so can you wait to tell everyone until I can come?"

Tommy nods his head. "Sure but hurry after practice."

The three younger rangers leave.

Tommy asks Kim, "Would you mind spending the night; in a guest room of course so I can begin testing these gem.

"Of course," Kim follows Tommy as he shows her were everything is.

Tommy leaves Kim and begins his testing on the gem.

During the night Kim begins to sleep walk something she has never done before. She ends up in the lair and is soon holding the gem which opens to reveal a power coin. Kim wakes up as she is morphed into the purple dino ranger. She thinks what the… as Tommy runs downstairs and sees the gem open and Kim morph.

Tommy thinks wow the gem has chosen her and is excited to have her back on the team but worried for her safety. Kim demorphs and looks at Tommy.

"Kim the gem has chosen you to be the next power ranger and you can either accept the duty or pass it on." Tommy looks at Kim,

"Yes I will silly." Kim smiles, "Yes, back in action plus I am a teacher, wow we are so much alike we should just get married."

Tommy smiles and thinks I hope we will. "Kim get some sleep and I will see you in the morning." After all, it was one in the morning.

"Okay," Kim notices Tommy staring at her. She was in one of his shirts and the shirt barely covered her legs. She blushed before moving some hair out of her face.

Tommy is soon right next to Kim and is kissing her. She is kissing him back. Soon they are on the couch in his lair making out heavily. She is running her fingers through his hair as he rubs her back. Then he feels something odd and notices that his hand touched a book and slowly gets off her, which causes Kim to look at him with confusing and lust.

"I want to make love to you but when the time is right."

Kim slowly nods her head before she stands up. "Good morning Tommy, see you in a few hours."

Tommy smiles, "Good morning Kim and yes see you in a couple of hours." He kisses her then they both head back upstairs.

They both dream about the other and have nice dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

They both wake up close to the same time and lay in bed.

Kim is thinking how she got to be in this situation. I am a power ranger again and I have the love of my life sleeping in the next room, she thought. He is the one I always thought I would marry and when we broke up I thought it would never happen but now I think it can happen. She smiles and begins to get ready.

Tommy is laying on his bed thinking about Kim. I thought she would not be in my life again but now she is one of the centers in it. She is working in the same school as I am, she lives a few miles from my home, and now she is a power ranger. Wow, what a weird but exciting day I had yesterday. He rises and starts his day.

Kim tells Tommy, "Although I loved spending the night here, I do not have any clothes or my girly stuff." She looks at with a look of no you did not at Tommy because of his reaction.

Tommy was laughing so hard he had to hold his side. He thinks same old Kim. "Okay I will drive you home to change before I begin the testing on your new powers." Tommy dodges a punch. "Kim now you know that you pack a mean punch, then goes to the car but makes sure to run as fast he can through his house to avoid being hit."

Kim puts on her same clothes, thinking I am doing the walk of shame yet I did not have sex. She joins Tommy outside and he drives to her house. Kim tells Tommy, "You can make himself at home."

He thinks uh oh that means she may be a while.

Kim showers and puts on a pair of low rider jeans and a purple shirt. Kim thinks to herself, he will not be able to take his eyes of me. She puts on her makeup and does her hair. Then she walks downstairs and sees Tommy looking at her pictures in the living room and eating a cream cheese bagel.

Tommy is looking at the pictures around Kim's house; they are of her life over the years. He views the ones of her when they were power rangers for the first time. We look so happy together he thought. Then he sees her pictures during the games and thinks boy does she not look as happy as she did with the old gang, especially with me.

She sees him staring at the picture of the two them at the ocean and asks, "Did you borrow that picture; I had to get a backup from the film."

He shakes his head. "No."

Kim thinks weird that picture was missing. "Hey Tommy, when we went to the ocean to swim I had it in my backpack but when I begin to feel drained and was out when I came to I could not find it in my book bag, so I made a copy."

They both look puzzled and confused for a second but go on with their day's activities.

He thinks that is odd before saying, "It will just be one of those mysteries."

Kim nods and they leave her home.

Tommy and Kim decide to drive to the store for more supplies before they head back to Tommy's house.

They encounter some of Mesagog's goons. Tommy tells Kim, "I wish you had time to train.

Kim who practices gymnastics each day is ready to fight even before Tommy says those words.

They begin to fight and beat the goons without having to morph.

Tommy smiles, "Wow you still have it."

Kim grins, "You know it Handsome."

He looks at her and thinks she called me handsome!

It took her a second to realize she had called him handsome.

They share a longing look before going into the store.

Inside the store, there is a certain feeling in the air. We know the reason is because she called him handsome. Tommy and Kim cannot stop staring at each other when they think the other is not looking.

As they leave, Tommy asks Kim. "Do you want to go out on Friday?"

"Okay," Kim glances at Tommy.

They share a quick kiss, which both of them had wanted to do for a while. As soon as they get back to the house, Tommy starts on his testing. When the other rangers get to the house they are told the good news.

Conner and Ethan at the same time speak. "Yes finally another person to learn from." But both were thinking yes a hot power ranger.

Kira says, "Yes another woman power ranger, totally awesome." "Someone on my side and someone to talk to," Kira smiles.

Tommy just looks at the boys as if I know what you are thinking and smiles.

Kim is blushing because she has the gist of the boys' conversation.

Tommy tells Kim, "You have the power to freeze time for a certain amount of time because the small crystals are freezing crystals which will give you that power."

Kim smiles, "When can I test it out?"

Tommy says, "Now if you like."

Conner and Ethan make sure to get a front roll seat as Kim morphs and tries out her freezing power. It is as though she had her powers for years and was able to freeze and unfreeze like nobody's business.

Kim looks at her new friends, "It is like second nature."

Kira tells her, "I know when I was in trouble when we first got our powers and I used mine and it was like I had been doing it all my life." She smiles thinking back on that day.

Tommy and Kim finished the testing of her new power and the group discusses a few things before they split up and the younger rangers head to Haley café whereas Kim and Tommy decide to spend a little time alone before they go to the café.

Kim and Tommy are sitting in Tommy's living room chatting about the day's events. Tommy cannot get over the fact that Kim is in his house, a power ranger again, and a teacher at the same school where he teaches. "I am glad to have you back on the team because we kicked some butt together and for the longest time when I would fight I would miss the duo action and almost thought to do a certain move but then remembered that you were gone." Tommy looks at Kim.

Kim smiles, "Yeah I loved those fights too and when I was single and lonely I would think back on all our good moments and wonder why I did what I did."

Tommy looks into Kim's eyes.

Anyone can definitely see the chemistry between the two.

Kim stares back at him.

The two begin to talk at once. "Kim I…" "Tommy I…

Tommy smiles at Kim. "You can go first."

Kim tells him, "Since I was the one to mess up our relationship how about I talk you out on a date, my treat."

Tommy nods his head in agreement. "Glad we did not decide to wait another four years to date or even talk to each other." He smiles at her. "I still owe you a date for Friday."

Kim smiles at him. "Oh my Tommy, you may always take me out on a date."

They are both laughing thinking back to the play they were in together during school.

"You looked amazing in your costume." Tommy gives Kim a huge smile.

"Where is good place to eat is?" Kim asks.

"Hayley's Café is a little café my friend owns and you would have to meet her sooner or later."

So the two decide to make out for a long while before leaving to grab a bite to eat.

At the café Kim is introduced to Hayley who instantly takes a liking to her and suggests the two get a booth in the corner for some privacy but of course the other power rangers spot them and head over along with the Devin and Casey.

Casey and Devin want to do a story on the new teacher and are intrigued at the fact that she knows Dr. Oliver.

Ethan, Conner, and Kira all roll their eyes and say not now. They make Casey and Devin leave but then slide into the booth and begin to talk as though they were invited to join the couple.

Hayley comes over and hints for the mini intruders to leave.

They leave but sneak glances at the couple and make bets on how long before the two of them are an official couple.

Hayley comes over and takes their orders then thinks man do the two of them have chemistry, it is in the air all around. She thinks back when both Tommy and she were at college and she had a huge crush on him but he never seemed to notice her in that matter and she always thought that he had another girl on his mind. Hayley was only able to figure who that girl was one day while talking to Tommy.

They were at one of the college students' favorite hangout spots named Java Juice, called JJ for short. The two were drinking smoothies and chatting about random topics when she brought up an ex-boyfriend of hers.

"Matt and I were inseparable but when he went off to college, we became distant and after four months he dumped me for someone else." Hayley frowns. "Matt was a senior when I was a junior in high school. I was so hurt and angry that I went to his school and taught him that he could not hurt me like that and get away with it."

Tommy tells her, "I know what you mean, I should have done the same thing to the only girl I loved who broke my heart." Tommy shakes his head. "It was similar to your story only I did not follow her to Florida and demand an explanation." "I was so depressed that I sulked for a full year before dating again." "Kim was my life and everything we did together whether the other liked the hobby or not." Tommy smiles thinking back. "So when she broke up with me for another guy I was devastated and never fully moved on."

Hayley glances at the couple and thinks finally Tommy will be happy with his whole heart and walks away to take the next customers' orders.

She spots Ethan, Conner, Kira, and Trent who had finally joined them. As she walks over she hears them discussing the bet. Ethan has two months, Kira has three and a half months, Trent who just wanted in on the bet had four months, and Conner has one month stating that Dr. Oliver must have a lot of game for getting Ms. Hart to begin with and therefore will have no trouble reclaiming her again.

Hayley tells them, "Put me down for the end of the month."

Ethan says "But the month is half over."

Hayley just smiles. "I know." Then she walks away.


	3. Chapter 3

"I have done a few concerts but nothing major, I would miss the privacy." Kim tells Tommy.

Tommy nods his head in agreement. "You are talented and I am shocked you did not sign a deal but I understand the privacy thing."

"Yeah being a "helper" showed me that privacy is important and if we were discovered than we would never have any time to ourselves." Kim moves hair out of her face.

"I enjoyed being a "helper" but I agree that if we were found out I would have lost my mind but you are beautiful and should be used to the attention." Tommy watches Kim movements.

"Says the man who makes women faint at the sight of him," Kim teases.

"I do have that effect especially on you." Tommy jokes.

"That is how I like it." Kim replies.

"Kim please no fainting on our date." Tommy grins.

"Tommy you are lucky you look so good today." Kim rolls her eyes.

"What would you do?" Tommy questions.

"Spar then consider doing a different kind of sparring." Kim responds.

"Maybe I should continue to mess with you." Tommy answers.

"Actually all you need to do is take me back to your home." Kim jests.

"Let's go." Tommy looks at Kim. "Beautiful was that a joke."

"You decide if I am teasing or serious." Kim has an unreadable expression on her face.

"Serious now let's go." Tommy tells her with a look. "I have food at home."

Kim shakes her head no. "The food is almost here besides who feels like cooking?"

Tommy pouts, "I do if you still want to make love afterwards."

"Okay but I think we should eat here first." Kim laughs. "We will need our strength."

"Good point because I plan to make love all night long." Tommy leans back in his seat.

"So we need to eat then." Kim adds as she catches a whiff of the food on her plate.

Hayley brings them over there food a few minutes later.

"Great now we can eat; time to build up our strength." Tommy smiles down at the food.

"What have I started?" Kim smiles making her eyes twinkle.

"Our future; my love," Tommy glances at Kim. This woman can still make me hot just by looking at her.

"Aw how sweet but remember we are adults and teachers." Kim moves hair out of her face. Tommy has to have the sexiest eyes I have ever seen.

"I know we have to act like that in public but in private I can act as dopey as I want." Tommy begins eating his food.

Kim smiles as she eats a fry. "Just as long as you remember that; I remember you were Mr. Forgetful back in the day." Kim giggles.

"I am not like that anymore; I am a doctor and teacher now." Tommy steals one of Kim's fries. "Besides I was thinking about you and that was why I was late."

"Aw how sweet but you may not use that as an excuse for every time what about when we had dates and you would be late?" Kim asks as she scoots her plate away. "You cannot possibly say it was due to thinking about me when you were supposed to actually meet me."

"I was trying extra hard to look special for you Beautiful." Tommy sips his drink and glances at Kim out of the corner of his eye.

"You are good; wow I have to hand it to you." Kim shakes her head. "You really are that good."


	4. Chapter 4

"I try baby." Tommy licks his lips.

Kim cannot suppress a giggle. "I have brought out the teenage boy in you; the others will love me for it."

Tommy eats some of his food. "So how about you move into my house now and save us both time." "It will give you more time to redecorate."

"Hum as appealing as that sounds we still need to rebuild our relationship first besides what kind of example would we be setting for the kids?" Kim sips her drink.

"Who cares about them and good examples," Tommy jokes.

"You are still too much." Kim bites into her food.

"I aim to please purple freezer." Tommy smiles at Kim.

"Purple freezer; what kind of nickname is that?" Kim shakes her head.

"It describes who you are." Tommy mimics Kim.

"Okay black invisible man." Kim jokes.

"Now who is setting a bad example?" Tommy gives Kim a pretend stern look.

The pair shares a laugh.

A few tables over the other rangers are sitting down.

"What do you guys think they are laughing about," Conner wonders.

"No idea; has anyone seen Dr. O laugh before?" Trent scratches his head.

"I cannot recall a time; she must really mean a lot to him." Ethan sips his soda.

"Of course Ethan she is his first and only love," Kira smiles.

"I hope I am that for you," Trent tells Kira.

"Enough of the mushy talk; let's get out of here." Conner rolls his eyes.

"I am with you Conner." Ethan sets down his glass.

"Oh just wait till you two find girlfriends," Kira says with a laugh.

The rangers pay for their food and leave the café.

Hayley brings over dessert to the rangers. "I made this today; fresh pie."

"Ah I have always loved fresh pie." Tommy glances at Kim.

Kim chokes a little on her soda.

"What, what I say…" "Oh right," Tommy starts to laugh and Kim joins in.

"Okay now it is my turn to say what." Hayley looks from Tommy to Kim and back again.

"Maybe Kim will tell you someday." Tommy picks up his fork.

"Yeah when we are better acquainted," Kim gives Hayley a small chuckle.

"Alright; well I had better check on the other customers." Hayley walks off.

"Oh wow the stories we could tell." Kim eats a piece of her dessert.

"I completely agree Beautiful." Tommy smiles at Kim.


	5. Chapter 5

"So Tommy I need to go shopping." Kim looks at Tommy.

"Why do you need to go shopping; you already have your own mall." Tommy jokes half-serious.

"I do not; my closets are not that packed besides I need more purple." Kim rolls her eyes.

Tommy eats his pie. "I can understand that; I had to do the same thing."

"Well than you drive that car of yours with the big trunk and…" Kim starts.

Tommy interrupts her, "Oh so you only want me for my big trunk."

"And other big things," Kim tells him seductively."

Now it is Tommy's turn to choke on his soda. "See why you should move in plus in case of an emergency Beautiful."

"You know what Handsome come up with a real good reason and I will move in with you." Kim eats another piece of pie.

"Yeah," Tommy eats a big piece of his pie. "Her pie is good but your pie is the best."

"Oh yeah which one," Kim eats some more pie.

"Both; you can bake better and your other delicious pie which is my favorite is the best." Tommy smiles at Kim.

"Hum have you ever sampled Hayley's pie; Tommy?" Kim stares at Tommy.

"No I have not but I know yours is the best regardless." Tommy grins at Kim.

"Oh yeah what about Kat's; ever had hers?" Kim questions.

Tommy focuses on his soda.

"Hey Tommy I asked you a question." Kim narrows her eyes.

"Uh you ever let that boy sample your pie which is technically my pie." Tommy counters.

"Don't try to switch this around; answer mine's first." Kim puts her fork down.

"Oh alright I did but come on I am a guy and she was there." Tommy sips his soda.

"Why so flustered Tommy; it is okay that you two sleep together." Kim shakes her head. "She was your girlfriend after all." Kim picks back up her fork and begins eating her pie.

"Now your turn and be truthful Kimmy." Tommy sets his glass down.

"I will; geez I wouldn't lie to you." Kim eats another bite of pie. "He sampled the Kim pie but he wasn't as good or as big as you are baby-cakes."

"Serves you right for dumping me to begin with." Tommy finishes his pie.

"Now is that anyway to get a slice of my pie Tommy?" Kim asks.

Tommy thinks for a moment. "What I meant to say was I love you."

"Ha I bet you do; if it will help you get what you want." Kim finishes up her pie. "Okay lets pay then go; I want to shop in case any evil is lurking."

"Right Kim has to be prepared to look her best at all times if she is captured." Tommy jokes.

"Hey I was only captured a handful of times besides you were captured as well." Kim rolls her eyes at Tommy.

"Yeah, yeah let me go pay Hayley; I will be right back." Tommy finds Hayley.

After the café the pair drives to the mall.

"Kim no more stores please; I need a break." Tommy pleads.

"Aw does Tommy want to finish up tomorrow." Kim asks him.

"Tomorrow what about next week; you have enough purple to make Barany jealous." Tommy jests as eyes her bags.

"Whatever; one more store than we will be done; okay," Kim rolls her eyes.

"Okay but you are holding some of your bags." Tommy hands over some of Kim's bags.

Kim grabs a few of her bags." Here I thought you were so strong."

Before Tommy can respond; they hear the other dino rangers talking.

"So who do you think will win the bet?" Conner asks.

"I don't know Conner; it could take them a while to get back together or a few days." Kira adds.

"Yeah Kira's right there is no real way to tell." Trent smiles at his girlfriend.

"Well I hope I win the money I could use some new computer equipment." Ethan comments.

"Uh no I could use some new amps for my band." Kira argues back.

"I could use some new soccer equipment." Conner replies.

"Hum well I need some new paintbrushes and paint." Treat counters.

"Are they betting on us?" Tommy questions.

"You know what Tommy I think you are right." Kim shakes her head.

"I will have to talk to Hayley about a way to get even; you still need to learn more about them before you can really get them." Tommy tells her.

"Hayley may win the bet; she seemed so sure." Ethan shakes his head.

"Oh now it is on; Hayley is in on the bet as well." Tommy stares at his rangers.


	6. Chapter 6

"This calls for drastic measures I am going to get my mom in on the bet that way we can win the money." He looks at Kim with a look of determination on his face. "Those gamblers fools are going down."

"Okay Tommy, I could use the extra money for shopping." Kim nods her head in agreement.

"Uh no Kim we could use the extra money for more fun activities." Tommy looks at Kim. "I have a few in mind right now that I wouldn't mind trying out tonight."

"Such as…" Kim asks with a pretend confused expression.

"Well for starters we could stock up on…" Tommy begins but is interrupted by Kim.

Kim cuts Tommy off, "Oh brother, you are such a freak; really Tommy spend the money on creams, toys, and who knows what else."

"What, I only want to please you besides we have a store like that in this mall." Tommy laughs as he shifts a few of Kim's bags.

"I bet you know exactly where it is huh." Kim shakes her head. What happened to the shy teen back in high school who was nervous to kiss me at first?

Kim and Tommy begin to walk to his car that was parked in the mall's garage.

"Yeah in fact I do want to stop in for a quick peek?" Tommy smiles seductively at Kim.

"What have you brought from that store and who were you using it with?" Kim crosses her arms and looks at him.

"Uh I um I uh myself;" Tommy blushes beet red.

"Yourself huh," Kim looks at Tommy with a sparkle in her eyes.

Tommy opens the car door for Kim and puts her bags into the trunk. Tommy opens the driver car door and hops inside. "Yeah, at night when I am alone I think of you and…"

"Oh you are such a liar dude but I will let it slide for now since you are a man." Kim giggles.

"I knew there was a reason why I loved you so much." Tommy begins to drive.

"Where are we going?" Kim asks as she glances at him out of the corner of her eye.

"To my parents' house; I want my mom in on this as soon as possible." Tommy tells her.

"Oh really so she will know about the store as well?" Kim jokes.

Tommy glances at Kim, "No she will think it is for our wedding or something."

"Way to lie to your mom Tommy." Kim laughs. "I cannot imagine good boy Tommy lying to his mother." Kim shakes her head.

"What it will not technically be a lie; we could use some of that stuff on our honeymoon." Tommy sneaks a glance at Kim.

Kim is silent for a minute. He said honeymoon; he wants to marry me. "Cool."

"What's with the short answer Kim and no teasing?" Tommy questions.

"I um I uh just thought that your plan is brilliant." Kim moves hair out of her face,

Tommy smiles to himself. Oh she liked the plan alright especially the marriage part. "Awesome; we will get back together tomorrow." "That way she can get in on the bet and win then give the money to us." Tommy looks at Kim at a red light.

Kim unbuckles her seatbelt and kisses Tommy. She looks into his eyes after the kiss.

"Want to pull over and…" Tommy starts to ask Kim with a lustful look in his eyes.

"No we can do that tomorrow so that your mother really wins the bet." Kim puts her seatbelt back on. "We are fair people."

"Still I want you now Beautiful." Tommy gives Kim puppy dog eyes.

"Do I need to put a little ice in your veins Handsome to cool you off?" Kim gives Tommy a devilish smile as she inches her hand closer to his pants.

Tommy can see the ice crystals forming on her hand.


	7. Chapter 7

"I for one am shocked Kimberly would use her powers on me," Tommy turns a corner.

Kim laughs at him. "I bet you used your power this morning and watched me in the shower."

Tommy blushed, "I did no such thing Kim."

"Sure you didn't," Kim holds her side. "I felt eyes watching me even while I was getting dressed this morning." She looks at him before laughing again.

Tommy does not know what to say.

"I got you," Kim shakes her head.

"All you did was give me ideas," Tommy smirks at Kim.

"You had better not Tommy Oliver or I will…" Kim threatens.

"Will what; freeze me?" Tommy begins to laugh.

"Oh I will freeze one thing on your body and it will not be that smile on your face either," Kim makes her hand into ice.

Tommy puts his legs together. He wanted to cross them but could not because he was driving. "I will tell my mother that you are not trying to make her a grandmother."

"It will unfreeze sooner or later Handsome," Kim makes a move towards Tommy.

"Stay on your side," Tommy leans away from Kim.

You are such a big baby," Kim turns her hand back to normal.

"With that hell yes," Tommy shakes his head. "When did you become so evil?"

"I guess when I was made evil by that volcano demon." Kim shrugs her shoulders.

Tommy thinks back to that time. I was in a relationship with the second pink ranger yet all I could think about was the first pink ranger. "That was an intense time." Tommy pulls into his parents' driveway. "Saving you two and defeating that demon was a difficult time."

"Just come out and say it." Kim looks at Tommy. "Seeing me for the first time since I had broken up with you; stirred up all those old emotions of us and you decided that you would never get over me, so you dumped Kat." Kim takes a breath. "Then mister lover boy begin having a series of dates before he realized that was taking him nowhere."

"Wow to be in the presence of Dr. Kim, doctor wonder." Tommy laughs but quickly exists the car when he noticed Kim's hands were ice again.

"Boy wonder is afraid of a little ice." Kim hops out the car.

"Tommy I am so glad you decided to visit your dear old parents." Mrs. Oliver walks over to her son. "And you brought Kimberly with you." Mrs. Oliver sounded surprised.

"Mom she is living in Reefside now and we are uh… I will explain once we go inside." Tommy walks to the front door and inside the house.

Mrs. Oliver stops Kim before they enter the house. "What are your intentions with my son?"

Kim stares at Mrs. Oliver for a second. "Um I want to be with him." She holds up her hand. "I know that I broke his heart a few years back but I was an immature teenager who thought stupidly and can only prove with time that I will do right by Tommy."

"I will see it when I believe it and make no mistake I will be watching you closely."


	8. Chapter 8

Hayley wants to surprise the rangers for all their hard work and host a little get together for them. She was unsure if she wanted to wait until Kim was able to fight or not. As she was deciding on what to do, a man taps her on the shoulder.

"Hello I heard you own this café and I just wanted to congratulate you." The man sits down next to Hayley. "I love it here and it is my first time here."

"Oh thank you," Hayley looks the man over. Oh, my he is gorgeous and so polite.

"No problem; I am new to town and would not mind having a friend who is so smart and successful," the man smiles at Hayley. "I am John."

"I am Hayley and yes I would like to be your friend." Hayley smiles at the man.

John smiles back at Hayley. "I hope I am not being too forward but would you mind going out with me this weekend?"

"I would love too; I had no plans for the weekend." Hayley relaxes in her seat.

Messogog is smiling down on the couple. Humans are so easy to fool. She will be putty in his hands and I will gain access to the dino gems. "Zeltrax and Elsa watch her and make sure she falls in love with the creature."

"As you wish, your majesty," Elsa walks out the room.

Zeltrax glances after her. "This may prove to be a little difficult sire." "Neither of us knows about love or human behavior."

"I do not care you two had better learn and fast." Messogog frowns. "I want those gems to show the world what it should be like with dinosaurs ruling the world."

Kim glances at Tommy's mother. I need to make her see that I am right for him. "I will show you Mrs. Oliver and you will love me like you once did before."

"Ha I will see it when it happens." Mrs. Oliver walks to the living room. "I saw Katie today at the supermarket and she asked about you."

"Oh I have not seen her since we broke up mother," Tommy sits down on a couch.

Kim's ears perk up at the mention of an ex-girlfriend.

"I know but she was devastated by how you two ended things and told me to tell you to give her a call." Mrs. Oliver sits down in a chair. "Kim I like your hair long."

"Thank you Mrs. Oliver, now that I do not have gymnastics I can wear it long without worrying about it getting in the way."

Tommy nods. "I like Kim with long her too."

"I like your hair long or short Tommy," Kim smiles at him. You had better not call her.

Tommy reads Kim's thoughts. "Mother Katie and I ended things and that is that." "I am interested in someone else and I do not want any unnecessary drama."

"Why would there be drama?" "Katie is a nice woman with values; I still do not understand why you two ended things so abruptly." Mrs. Oliver asks.

There is only one woman for me and she is sitting right across from you and next to me on the couch. "She did not like my career choice and gave me an ultimatum, so I chose work."

Kim frowns. "That is not fair." I would never make you chose."


	9. Chapter 9

"No, you would not have considered him in the decision making," Mrs. Oliver leans forward in her seat. "Let's be honest; you left him high and dry for another man."

Kim bites her bottom lip. "I know that I hurt Tommy with my foolish actions but I have matured and I plan on proving that instead of just saying the words."

"I agree that you were a teenager and were allowed to make mistakes but what you did was unfathomable." Mrs. Oliver clasps her hands together. "Kim, you did not have a fashion mishaps or almost fail a test; you broke up with Tommy for a man you claimed was your soul mate." "I remember when you said Tommy was your soul mate." "Teenagers can be indecisive about different things and break up but your break up way was one of the worst ones."

"Mrs. Oliver, teenagers just like adults screw up all the time," Kim bites her bottom lip again. "People learn from their mistakes and I have learned to think things through and not jump on the bandwagon because it looks a little greener at the time." Kim takes Tommy's hand and holds it. "I know that I need to make it up to everyone but most of all Tommy for hurting him the way I did and I intend to do just that." "Tommy knows that I would never hurt him like that again."

"How can anyone be sure of that," Mrs. Oliver reaches for the tea she was drinking. "Tommy maybe caught up in the whirlwind of having you be with him again and has not thought about what would happen if you ran out on him again." Mrs. Oliver sips her tea.

Mrs. Oliver is still the same' stubborn as a mule. "Tommy cannot be one hundred percent that I would not leave him again but he knows how I feel and that is enough for him." No, way will I allow any woman to hurt my son again. I made a vow to myself that if he was ever getting close to a woman than I would have to use my motherly instincts and do what I thought was best for my son. Am I being too harsh with Kim; she was a teenager after all.

Tommy looks from his mother to Kim. Is my mother right? Am I moving too fast with Kim or is she just being an overprotective mama bear. Kim has told me that she is in it for the long haul and would never hurt me the way she did all those years ago. "Mom, Hayley and the kids are betting on how long it will take Kim and me to be together again." Tommy gives Kim's hand a little squeeze. "We wanted you to help us win the pot by plotting with us to choose a date."

Mrs. Oliver narrows her eyes. "As much as I would like to help you win that little bet I still have my reservations about the two of you being a couple again." "Maybe you two should just wait and let's in about five or six months if you two still feel the same way." "You know give the newness of dating each other again sometime and see if you both decide to be a couple again."

Kim feels devastated that Tommy's mother has doubts on her motives but understands where she is coming from. "Okay, we will date and not rush into being a couple but we would still like for you to help us win the bet and since they did not specify the terms on dating or being a couple than we have a chance at winning the pot."

"Okay that seems reasonable enough," Mrs. Oliver nods her head. "I am going to bring in the pitcher of tea and pour everyone a cup as we discuss the date." Mrs. Oliver walks into the kitchen. Kim has matured and hopefully in time I can accept her full-heartily again.

Tommy drops Kim's hand causing Kim to turn and stare at him.

"What did you do that for; did what she said because any doubt in your mind?" Kim questions.

"No, my problem is how you can agree to us dating again like we are teenagers," Tommy shakes his head. "She will try to keep me occupied and say that she does not want sex to sway my mind." "How can we be intimate with her hovering over us at every turn?"

Kim rolls her eyes at him "Gee, Tommy, I thought your memory got better with time but I guess I was wrong." "As teenagers we were very intimate, so how as adults will it be any different?"

"Oh right; I guess I let the wrong head do the thinking," Tommy says with a little laugh.

Kim shakes her head. "And your mother believes that I am the one who needs to show that I have outgrown my teenage ways."

Tommy leans in and gives Kim a soft kiss on the lips. "Consider it this way; we will have one crazy story to tell our children and grandchildren about one day."

"I can get with that," Kim resists the urge to snuggle next to Tommy. This dating thing is going to be harder than I thought. She will expect us to start from scratch.

"Does this mean we have to use condoms," Tommy questions.

Kim gives him a look. "You thought that if we are a couple than we do not need to use them?"

Tommy shrugs his shoulders. "Everyone else is not using them and I wanted to wait until I found the right woman to try it out with." "I hear it feels awesome without them."

Kim rolls her eyes. She was tempted to slug him. "What makes you think I would have agreed to not using condoms?" Why do men stay boys at heart?

"For starters, we trust each other to be clean and if you became pregnant than you would be a pregnant bride." Tommy tells Kim as if he is discussing what to eat for dinner.

"Oh, so I would have to be pregnant for you to marry me soon," Kim cannot help but to give Tommy a little slug. "Wow, because we are a few years older we should not use condoms." "Dude, when people decide not to use condoms they are normally married and decide to have a baby or are married but not because it feels better without one on during sex."

"Ouch," Tommy rubs his arm. "It was just a suggestion.

Mrs. Oliver returns with a pitcher and two more teacups. "Have you decided on a date yet?"

"Tomorrow; why wait to win the money," Tommy suggests hiding a smile. Setting a date for not using condoms would be perfect.

Kim nods her head and smiles at Mrs. Oliver as she hands her a cup of tea. "I agree the sooner we start the sooner we can end any doubts about anything." He is still thinking about not using condoms. What am I going to do with him?

"Alright than, I will call Hayley tonight and weasel my way into the bet," Mrs. Oliver sits down and pours more tea into her teacup.

Tommy takes a small sip of his tea. "After one cup, we really should be going; the drive back will be brutal with all that traffic and I want to get Kim home so I can crash."

Kim bites back a remark. He seriously thinks we are sleeping together tonight.

"It seems as though you two just arrived," Mrs. Oliver pouts.

"Not after that heartfelt talk we just had," Tommy drinks some more tea. "This is really good."

Mrs. Oliver smiles, "Nothing but the best for my only son."

Kim stops an eye roll. "It is excellent tea." Will I make some poor girl suffer through this charade with my own son?

Tommy pretends to raise his arm and puts his arm under Kim's teacup making the liquid come out faster. Ha, that should speed this up.

Kim almost chocks on the tea. He is so going to get it. "Looks like I am finished; I guess the tea was so good that I drank it all up in a few swallows." She sets the teacup down.

"Would you look at that I did the same exact thing," Tommy sets his teacup down. "Thank you mother for the wonderful tea." "Now we must be going."

Mrs. Oliver stands up and hugs her son. "I will be sure to visit you in that big house of yours." She turns to look at Kim. "Tommy brought that huge house because I told him I wanted plenty of grandchildren to spoil like crazy."

Kim smiles at Mrs. Oliver. "My mother told me she expects the same thing and that I should not worry about losing my figure since I am a gymnast."

Tommy cannot but look over Kim's body. She would be right. "Bye, mom, the tea was mmm good," Tommy, comments as he rushes Kim out the door.

Mrs. Oliver hugs her son. "Kim, your mother is right." "I would give anything for that figure."

"Oh, mother, you are perfect just the way you are," Tommy tells his mother.

Kim slides into the car as Tommy opens the car door for her. "Way to suck up," she whispers.

Tommy walks over to the driver's side and opens the door. "I had to butter her up, so she will not call and keep me hostage on the phone tonight."

"I guess you really want to sleep than," Kim adds knowing that was not what Tommy was hinting at all. "Maybe I should drive if you are that tired," Kim tells him with an innocent face.


End file.
